Did that happen?
by Whosdidit22
Summary: The james-Jennings family goes on a vacation to Chicago. They soon found their apartment denies dogs from entering! Things start getting crazy when the Watson parents allows the family to stay at their house for their visit.
1. Chapter 1

Avery:Why did mom scream running out of thei…oh I see. Why are there all these animals in your living room? Are you guys some sort of vetrenarians

Lindy: Nope.

Logan: Nope. I don't plan to be one either. Drill sergeants in most military movies seem scary

Delia: You could use a vocabulary sergeant!

Lindy: We can tell you the story but it can take a while.

Delia: Maybe their dog can tell it quicker than….(Jasmine bumps her with her arm

Jasmine(mumbles to Delia):Remember what we promised…):

(IDDI theme song plays)

(A few days earlier in Pasadena)

Stan (to Avery): Im excited to be going on vacation with the family…on the other hand I'm not fond of going to a place with cat inte name. Chicatgo sounds frightening

Avery: Its Chicago. It has nothing to do with cats. Sure, there might be cats there, but not called Chicatgo.

Stan: Thank goodness.

Ellen: I'm all ready to go.

Avery: Mom, you do onow we're only staying there for a week.

Ellen: Im just being prepared.

(Ellen leaves out the door forgetting her suitcase)

Avery:Mom… you forgot…never mind I'll bring it. (walks over to the suitcase). Why does this seem heavy (drops it lightly for a second)

Suitcase:ow

(Chloe pops out of the suitcase)

Avery: Chloe what are you doing?

Chloe: I wanted to help mom and dad out by packing me in the suitcase so they don't have to pay as much

Ellen: Forgot my suitcase…(grabs suitcase)

Avery: First off, Chloe, were driving to Chicago. Paying state tolls is the same no matter how many people are in the car.

Avery:n Secondly, if we we're using the plane, you cost the least. We'd save more trying to fit Tyler in a suitcase

Tyler Im alllreay to go.

Avery: And is that a suitcase costume.

Tyler: It was Chloe's idea

Chloe: Technically it was Stan's idea.

Avery: Ok then

Ellen: Come on let's go!

Avery: Coming!

Bennet: Tyler, Chloe, Stan, let's go!

(To be continued)


	2. Chapter 2

Lindy: Really! You're going to change the channel on me. I was here first!

Logan: yep. You were here, so I grabbed the tv turner.

Lindy: Luckily, I have a back up so ha-ha-ha.

Logan:Ha Ha yourself. I don't care about the tv! I'll just watch online! Jerk.

Lindy; yeah Im a jerk. Make sure you turn off the computer before your bedtime!

Nora(Yelling): Kids Stop fighting!

Lindy: I didn't do it. Logan did.

Logan; Not true!

Nora; Both of you! Rooms! Now!

Lindy and Logan : Ugh!

(The next morning at school)

Delia: Why didn't you join us atRumble Juice yesterday.

Lindy: Me and Logan got punished for fighting.

Jasmine: Oh.

Garret: Well, at leaat you are here now.

Lindy; And at least it's Friday.

Delia (Hums the tume of Friday):

Garret: Not that song!

Delia: Sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

Bennet: We are not getting all that s5tuff. I said you could buy the snack Chloe, not the store!

Chloe: Stan, Mom, and Tyler have more stuff then me

(Stan shows up with three steaks ewrapped holding on them with his mouth, Tyldr comes with a slurpee that nerarly reaches the ceiling, and mom comes with a bunch of things) (Ellen calls bennet)

Avery: Stan, put those steaks back

Stan: Can't I at least have one of them.

Avery: I suppose 1 wouldn't hurt.

Ellen: Bennet, what are we going to do since the apartment won't let us have Stan

(Meanwhile at the otherside of the store)

Nora: Why are we here instead of a super-market like usual!

Bob: Trying something new for a change

Nora; Alright. Let's go check out

Ellwn: I'm serious

Bennet: I don't know. The poor dog is uncomfortable at kennels, and I don't want to torture him. It'd be like making Tyler work at the library, or you working at a cage in the zoo.

Nora; Are you both alright

Ellen: No. Are pet is so uncomfortable in kennels

Nora: You're only staying for a few days right?

Ellen: Yep

Nora Then why don't you come to our place

Bob: But..

(Nora elbows him lightly)

Ellen: Are you sure? We have three kids.

Nora; We have kids too. Trust us, it's no problem.

Ellen: Thank you

Nora: Bob, Remind me to set up the guest room when we get back.


	4. Chapter 4

(Rumble juice): The next days after noon

Garret: What am I going to do? I am terrible at keeping secrets, but this 1 is hard tokeep.

Lindy: Why?

Garret: Because It involves two people that I know. I don't know how I can keep it.

Lindy: How bout try this? If there's a secret I have that's urgent to keep, I either try to spill a lesser secret or do things to keep my mind off it. Try that.

Garret: Thanks! You're a good friend Lindy.

Lindy: Your welcome. Anyways, Let's go to my house.

Garret: Wow. Your house looks neater than usual.

Lindy: Garret, did you do something.

Avery: No, I did.

Garret: Oh neat. (to Lindy) What isa fifth grader doing in your house

Avery: I am in the 9th grade thank you very much

Lindy: This is one of our guests, spending the night with us. ( To Avery) Where's Jasmine and Delia?

Avery: Delia wanted to go to the ice cream store, Chloe wanted to go to the pet store, and they both wanted to try sewer sailing,

Garret: Ew gross!

Avery: And Jasmine, I don't know where she went. Logan is asleep upstairs.

(In the swers)

Delia: I've been wanting to do this my whole life

Chloe: I've wanted to do this my whole life again!

Delia: again?

Chloe: This sin't the first time I've done this. I've done this a few times before. This is my fifth time, though the tird time I was with snorkels, and my dog, Stan.

Delia: Who apparently is here.

Chloe: Stan, did you follow me?

Stan (to himself) I was bored.

(They get out of the sewers, and end at the pet store and ice cream area)

Chloe; Well, that was short. Then again It was only five minutes if we were driving.

Delia: let's go. (they went to the ice cream store, then the pet store., Chloe left).  
>Jasmine: Hey Delia. (out side of the store)<p>

Delia: Hey jasmine. What's up…Wait where did Chloe go

Stan: Don't worry I follow her home and made sure she arrived safely. I decided to come back.

Delia: What?

Jasmine: Ahh!

Stan: Woof?

Delia: Did you just talk?

Stan: Yes, it was a birth defect or something. Anyways, please don't tell anyone! People might start experimenting on me if they finf out

Delia: Don't worry, your secret's safe with us.

Delia: Ok

Jasmine: We promise.

Stan: Great! And I won't tell anyone that you left the gate of one of the animals unlocked..Dont worry I fixed it.

Delia: I don't think you did…And I think we left more than 1 unlocked

(at the Watson house)

Avery: let's go look for our family and friends.

Lindy: Ill stay here for now.

Avery: Alright. (Avery leaves)

(Back ath the pet store area)

Delia opens the door, but unfortunately animals get loose

Jasmine: I don't get how we could be that careless

Stan: Chloe was their. Maybe her carelessness rubbed off on her or she left the cages open.

Delia: Why arewe stll standing here! Chase them!

Stan: I get the cats!

Jasmine: Just catch them, don't eat them!

(intro scene plays)

Avery: Well we get it. And don't worry, we know Stan's secret too! Thanks for keeping it!

Lindy: There's still one thing that puzzles me. Why did all different types of animals come after our house.

Maybe they wanted the cookies in my pocket

Jasmine:Are those from the pet store? There animal treats that look like cookies.

Delia: Don't worry, everyone makes that mistake. Right?

(Chloe still eats it abyways and says it still tatses good)

Lindy: What about the cats? How did they get here

Chloe: Oh probably my leftover sushi, that got stuck in my hair

Garret: Ew!

Lindy: Have to agree.

(a few days later)

Stan, in the car blogging using Avery's phone)

"Well, my secret's still safe, and the watson's house is still in one place.

All the pets are back in the pet store, and we're heading home from a nice vacation."

Ellen:We'll were home. Tyler, Avery, Stan out of the car.  
>Bennet and Ellen: Chloe!<p>

(The parents themselves drive back to get her)

"Yep everyhtings back to normal"


End file.
